The embodiments herein relate generally to accessories for electronic device, and more particularly, to a protective cover for an electronic device, such as a tablet computer.
Electronic devices, such as tablet computers, can be scratched and dropped, causing aesthetic, and sometimes internal software, damage. Conventional protective cases for tablet computers do not offer protection around the corners of the device, thus leaving the corners of the tablet computer exposed to potential damage.
Therefore, what is needed is a protective cover for an electronic device, such as a tablet computer, wherein the protective cover provides a user with a way to safely use and carry the electronic device without the chance of producing damage to the corners of the device.